Not to Be Trifled With
by marshmellowhinata
Summary: What happens when the Avengers are thrown into Naruto's world? They are on a quest, some of them discover hidden feelings. Thor tries to 'fix' Loki. It will get steamy in later chapters. Also, this will have yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any works mentioned in this story. If I did, then this may be a reality xD. This is a crossover fic. I am writing this with two friends, Fishy, and Tenebrous Vox. This chapter is by me.

THOR

Not for the first time, Thor found himself in a realm besides his own, all thanks to his idiot brother.

Well, his adopted brother, anyway, as Loki liked to remind anyone who ever brought it up. Loki, unlike the Aesir Thor, was a Jotun, a frost giant who was abandoned at birth, but you would never guess on sight due to his upbringing in Asgard, and not the frozen wasteland he was meant to die in. He was always trying to one-up Thor, ever since they were small children, because he had always felt left out somehow, and he wanted approval from anyone he could get it from.

Which was exactly why they were in Alfheim now.

Okay, to be clear, by they, I mean the entire Avengers team, along with Thor and Loki. Thor had had a lot of trouble getting then all there (he had promised to show the Earth's heroes other worlds, and he had practically bribed Loki into coming), but he needed them all for what he was trying to do.

He was going to fix Loki.

After the war against Malekith, in which Loki had supposedly died in his arms, Thor had come back to Asgard to find yet another of the Jotun's tricks in play. He had used a doppleganger in that last battle, which is what 'died', and had locked up their father to take his place and rule as him.

Of course, he eventually gave up the charade, and because of his heroic acts in the battle, he was allowed his freedom. However, the death of their mother, Frigga, whom he had always been closest to, weighed heavily on him, and the mage became even more insufferable than ever.

Thor had recently caught wind of a rumor that there existed in Alfheim a scroll that could grant the user one wish, and he couldn't resist. He wanted, more than anything, the love of his brother back, to be able to bond with him, to be his confidant.

He told no one what the journey was really about because he knew no one would back him up, believing Loki to be a lost cause. That was part of the reason he had employed the help of Earth's heroes, as well. He knew they didn't trust his brother, but neither did his friends on Asgard, and since he had never traveled to this realm before, he felt they were the best choice.

When they landed in the middle of a forest, Loki took one look around, smiled, and with a deep breath, said "Ah, what a beautiful place this is. I shall very much enjoy ruling this world." The five Avengers, Tony Stark, Natasha Romanoff, Bruce Banner, Steve Rogers and Clint Barton instantly went on red alert, reaching for weapons they had on them, when Thor just laughed and clapped him on the back.

"Oh, brother, how ambitious you are. We are here on a diplomatic quest, not a mission to conquer. You would do well to remember that."

"I am NOT your brother, you ignoramous," he replied, but kept silent after that.

Bruce commented, "Well, I vote we leave him behind."

Tony added, "Absolutely. Maybe the wolves, or whatever freaky wildlife there is here, can have a tasty meal." Loki just glared at him as Thor broke in with "Guys, no one is leaving anyone behind. I need all of you to do this, so please, try not to kill each other." With that, he grabbed his brother and trekked forward, the others following behind him.

It didn't take long for the group to stumble upon a village, and they thought it quite strange when they did. The village was surrounded by a wall, and there was one big entrance in the front. Behind, they could see mountains with faces carved in them.

"Strange; they don't look like the elves I've seen in my books." Mused Thor, to which Loki snorted.

"What?"

"You read?"

"Hey, a sharp mind makes for a fine warrior, brother."

"And where did you hear that?"

"From you," finished Thor, which made Loki's face turn brilliant shades of red. This confused the Asgardian, but at that moment, Loki opened his mouth to say something, and Natasha slapped the back of his head.

He spun around. "YOU DARE-"

"Look," she cut him off. "Thor said he's here on a diplomatic quest. WE'RE here to make sure you don't lose control, which is exactly what I saw happening. So shut your trap and let's go see what these people are like."

Loki muttered under his breath, but complied, and they all started for the gate, which seemed to be perfect timing, because a short, spike-haired blond boy ran right into Thor.

"Ow! Jeez, watch where you're going, buddy."

"Greetings," replied Thor, helping the boy up. "I am Thor Odinson, of Asgard. What is this village you are running from?"

"Asgard, huh? Never heard of it. Anyway, I'm Naruto Uzumaki, and this is the Hidden Leaf Village!"


	2. Chapter 2

I just have to first apologize for how long this chapter took. Both of my coauthirs opted out, so I am now writing this alone, and I have been working a lot. I'm also on vacation right now, but I wrotr this to hopefully tide you guys over until I can write the next piece. So enjoy!

"Might I ask what you are doing in this realm, young boy? Alfheim should have been deserted aeons ago."

The young boy, Naruto, he had called himself, blinkex in confusion. "Alf-what? What the heck are you talking about? We've always been here-waaaaait," he instantly turned suspicious and put his face close to Thor's.

"You aren't some kind of spy, are ya? You and your friends DO look kinda funny..." he glanced back at the rest of the company, and let his eyes linger on Steve, as he was the only one in full 'uniform'(Tony would have been too, but he had created a new suit that could keep itself hidden by flying around in the air without him, Natasha's black leather didn't look all too strange to the boy, and, well, he had seen stranger costumes than what the Asgardians were wearing). Steve threw his hands up in surrender while Thor replied with, "Spies? Oh no, we are here as friends. How do you people put it on Earth...?"

He looked back at his group, and Bruce said with a somewhat lazy attitude, "We come in peace."

"Ah yes. We come in peace; we mean you no harm."

Loki snorted, which made Naruto alternately stare at him and the rest of the company for a few more moments before saying, "Aw, okay, I'll believe you-for now," he glared at Loki. "But if you guys cross me, I'm gonna haffta do something about it. I'm gonna be the next hokage, and I will protect this village from anyone-even you."

He started walking back through the gate and made a motion for the others to follow him. Thor had absolutely no idea what a hokage was, but he just shrugged to the other avengers and followed the boy.

"Alright, so I was going to go run an errand for this lady that lost her cat*he muttered under his breath 'again'*, but I have a little bit of time to show you guys around." They walked past what appeared to be a school, as there were several young children runnkng around a track. "Here is the academy, where students train to be a genin." They walked a bit farther in silence, because although the company had no idea what half of what this boy was talking about was, none of them thought to ask, because they were too busy drinking in the sights around them(the avengers were amazed there was another planet even remotely similar to their own, Loki was being, well, Loki, and Thor was too busy trying to figure out how to make Loki NOT be Loki). They passed a book shop, and the ninja said somethkng about smut and dirty old perverts, and they kept walking on by.

They soon were led to a ramen shop, and Naruto turned to them and said, "And THIS is the best place to eat in the whole village! They make the best ramen you've ever tasted. I'm hungry, and since I'm assuming none of you have any money, it'll be my treat."

Thor nodded, and decided to ask, "Young boy, that sounds wonderful, but I do have something I would like to discuss, and I was hoping you might point us in the direction of your leader."

"You wanna talk to the hokage, huh(that answered THAT question)? Well, the hokage is-"

He never got to finish that sentence, because just then, a very loud, VERY pissed off female voice screamed, "NARUTO," and the ground below them began to quiver as if something really heavy had just hit it hard.


End file.
